


I'm not alone

by anatomyquotes



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatomyquotes/pseuds/anatomyquotes
Summary: Nathan and Meredith getting to know each other in a hotel room. Post 13x20.





	I'm not alone

I managed to find a good hotel, the best that the small city has to offer, Meredith slept in the taxi on our way to the hotel and when we arrived she went direct to the shower while I ordered food. While I was waiting, I lay down on the couch and closed my eyes trying to relax after a so difficult day. 

“Why you didn’t lay on the bed?” Meredith face was in front of off mine, she had sit in the corner of the couch and had one hand on my arm. 

“It wasn’t my plan to fall asleep. The food will be here in any minute.” I said closing my eyes again enjoying her smell of after bath. “You smell good.” I said with my eyes still close.

"You should go take a shower to smell good too." I feel her lips in mine, it was quick, but I wasn't expecting. "I'm going to be here waiting for the food." She gets up and start unpacking her things. 

_____________________________________

 

When I left the bathroom, dinner was already ordered and Meredith had already serve wine for both of us.

“I almost start eating without you, this smell amazing.” She told me already raising the glass of wine. “What is the reason that we will toast?”

“We were using seat belt and you saved a life in a way that nobody would do.” I told her also raising my glass.

“And you saved the arrogant guy.” She told me with a grin touching her glass on mine. After that we eat in silence, it wasn’t a weird silence, the food was so good and we were so hungered that we not even notice the silence. 

“This was amazing, I could eat another of that.” 

“Me too.” She was drinking her wine and writing something on her phone and I couldn't take my eyes of her. I need to know more about her but she has the tendency of built walls around her.

“I have an idea. We're going to play a game.” 

“A game? How old are you?” She asked me with a smirk. 

“Hey! It's a really nice game. It was you that told that you don’t know me. I played this game one time in university, you're going to write eleven things about you, you can do that in your phone, and I'm going to do the same…”

“This is not a game.” 

“Hey girl, let me finish. Just 9 things are going to be true. 2 of them you are going to create. And after that we try to guess.”

“I can write anything?”

“Anything. Your darkest secrets or something about the color you like the most.” 

“Ok, I got it. Maybe I like this game, you are so going to lose, my life is a mess.” She told putting her glass on the table and feeling excited. 

“So, I'm going to stay here drinking my wine and doing my thing and you do yours.” 

“I'm done.” She put her hands on like as this was already the competition. 

“One minute.”

“Ok. You start.” 

“Why me?”  
“What is going to be the prize?”

“We need one?”

“Of course, it’s a game.”

“Who win the game will have the right to stole the intern from one another during one week.”

“Deal. One week without one of them will be nice.”

“Ok, first one: my father is from New Zealand and my mother is from Seattle. I grow up there but when they divorced I moved to USA with my mom. I was 15 years old.” 

“This can be true. You have an accent, probably because you were there during your childhood.” 

“True. I hated Seattle in the beginning. All this rain used to drive me crazy.” 

“I can imagine, one day I want to visit New Zealand and Australia.”

“You never went there?” 

“I'm too busy working.” 

“Oh God, you so need a vacation. Your kids will love there” 

“okok. My turn:  I love strawberry ice cream.”

“True.” 

'How do you know?” 

“I saw you buying one at the cafeteria.” 

“Stalker.” 

“I'm not!”

“Ok. But now you know, if you want to make me happy you should buy me one.” She told me with a blinking while drinking her wine. 

“I will remember that. Next: I love to surf.” 

“TRUE! You have a tan and you are from New Zealand.”

“So, you think that everybody from there know how to surf?” 

“Not everybody, but you know.”

“Ok, it's true. Sometimes I go to a beach not so far away from Seattle.”

“I can go one day with you and lay on the beach while you do your stuff.” 

“You are just looking for a reason to see me without a t-shirt.” I told her, giving a small kiss on her lips. She has just invite herself to spend time with me, how could I ignore that? 

“Maybe. Let's continue: I had my first kid because of Alex.” 

“Well, he's a pediatrician. This can be possible, so I guess it’s true.”

“First don't call him that and second: it's true. He did a project with kids from Africa and Zola was one of Derek's patient. He knew that she should be our daughter in the first day that he saw her.” 

“Now you made me hate Alex a little less.”

“He has a big heart.” I guess I need to start to see the good on him too.

“Do you have a picture?”

“Picture of Alex?”

“Of your kids. I never really saw them from close.”

Oh, ok.” She told me looking for some pictures on her phone, she stopped in one and smiled, I could feel how much she loves them. “This is Zola, she is so smart and strong, I couldn't go one day forward without her by my side. This is Bailey, Derek Bailey, yesterday he told me that he wants to be a hockey player because he saw a picture of his father playing. He will start to have classes, I'm so scared of him getting hurt, but it's important for him to feel connected with Derek. And this is Ellis, my little girl, every time that she's at my arms the world seems a better place.” 

“They are beautiful.” I said to her looking at her eyes and squeezing her hand.

“You turn.” She had some tears in her eyes, so it was better to change the subject.

“I hated the idea of serve the army.”

“This is such a lie.”

“Why?”

“Everyone that goes there want to be there” 

“Not me. I went because of Megan, since we were in University I knew that she wants to go and when arrived the day I couldn't let her go by herself. But after some time you get used to it and that start to be part of your life.”

“Would you come back? “she was trying to look calm but she was showing some fear.

“Not if I have an option. I'm exactly where I should be.” I leaned in and kisses her forehead, she closed her eyes enjoying the moment.

“Ok. Next one.” She broke the contact. “I didn't know I had sisters until I was an intern.” 

“That's can't be true.” She looked at me with her eyeshadows up. “Oh, it's true?”

“Yep, Molly, the second daugheter of my father was a patient at the hospital when I was a intern. And that was also the day that I meet my dad after 25 years. I met Lexie when she arrived to be an intern and took me a long time to consider her my sister. I met Meggie in the year that Derek died.”

“You are so close, I would never guess this one”

“Derek almost locked us in a room to make us talk with each other. He always was the one that enjoys having a big family.” 

“We should lock Amelia and Owen in a room.” 

“That's a good idea.” She said giggling.

“Coffee is the best thing of the world.” 

“Well, I think it's true, but you don't really mean it.”

“Why not?” 

“Sex. Sex is the best thing.” She told me with so much determination. Suddenly her month was all over mine. 

“Do you think so?” I bring her to me putting her in my lap taking her shirt of.

“I know so.” she took my shirt off and was back kissing me. 

“We can continue this game later or tomorrow.” She said while I stand up holding her on me pressing her against the wall. 

“Tomorrow is a good idea” Her hands were working fast on my pants.

“Bed, let's finally do this in an appropriate place” I lay her on the bed taking her pants off. 

“We joined the mile high club, I think this is pretty appropriate, Dr. Grey.” I paused to look her in the eyes to see her reaction.

“Shut up.”  She said putting my mouth on hers again.


End file.
